


but don't you worry, i can handle it

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, also apollo and will are brothers, also this is kind of a hurt/comfort fic, based on hayley kiyoko's song, percy has a humiliation kink but it's not super explored here, voyeurism kind of but not?? really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: One of Percy's friends, a guy named Frank, asked Luke how school was going and, for a brief moment, the new boy-toy was distracted. Apollo caught Percy's eye. He mouthed, 'I miss you.' Percy mouthed back, 'Go fuck yourself.'





	but don't you worry, i can handle it

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this even is but it's loosely based on hayley kiyoko's song "curious"  
> i hope it at least makes sense and that this fic isn't all over the place

"This was a mistake," Apollo muttered against the passenger-side window as Will pulled the car up into the driveway.

The Grace's ranch house sat a few feet away, somehow both the picture of money and 1970s California. It was probably the landscaping.

"You'll be fine," Will assured him. He was already looking in the side-mirror in an unsubtle attempt to spot Jason Grace's gremlin-friend, Nico.

"Although," Will added, and glanced in the rearview mirror. Apollo rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't such an asshole."

"Rude," Apollo said, but without heat because it was true. He glanced at his phone where the last text he received from Percy Jackson some nine months ago continued to go unanswered. They had had a fling a few months back before Apollo had disappeared for his next semester at college.

He had convinced himself that there were no feelings behind his actions. Well, that wasn't true. There were always feelings behind Apollo's actions. But the problem was that Apollo very much liked the honeymoon phase of his relationships, not so much the commitment phase.

Percy had been a mutual friend of Jason's, a beach bum of a boy with brown skin, black curls, and a smile made for sharp biting kisses under streetlights. Apollo had fallen for him immediately and even more so after witnessing Percy's sounds as Apollo jacked him off at the Santa Monica pier with a police car only some 50 ft away.

Apollo had left him in bed the same way he'd left all the others, but Percy was the only one to continue trying to text him until he got the hint. It gave Apollo secondhand embarrassment to read over the texts: 'When are you coming over?' 'I miss you.' 'Apollo?' 'Okay. Cool.'

Ordinarily, Apollo wouldn't have a problem with going to a party that had one of his exes at it, but the warming summer air had made his fingers slip over his 'saved photos' to look at Percy's seafoam-green eyes, his gorgeous smile. He could remember the way his thumbs fit into the dimples of Percy's lower back.

He _craved_.

And when Apollo craved, it was a recipe for disaster.

"Come on," Will said, pulling himself from the car. He drummed on the roof before pulling back and shutting the door with his hip. "The world awaits."

Apollo sighed and sank down into his seat. And then opened the passenger door and dragged himself out.

***

The Grace ranch smelled like plants, Gucci perfume, and scotch. In any other home, Apollo would have been disturbed by the amount of wood paneling on some of the walls, but it only added to the '70s charm.

Jason greeted them immediately, a wall of jock in a pair of wire-framed grandpa glasses. The glasses immediately offset everything attractive about Jason which was, of course, everything, and yet Apollo still found himself leaning too much into the hug Jason insisted on giving the brothers.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," Jason said. "Booze is over there in the kitchen. Pool table's that way. Make yourselves at home."

For Will, this meant abandoning his brother and following Jason to the nearest single goth. For Apollo, this meant heading for the kitchen to make himself a drink that would, hopefully, ease his nerves and his entire range of emotions.

He managed to drink half a whiskey and coke, nodding his head at a few other friends, before he spotted Percy. And he had been right: the party was a mistake.

Because Percy was standing in a circle of his friends, his thighs screaming sins in a pair of ripped jeans and his arms looking magical in a golden-yellow t-shirt that was being wrinkled by the arm of another guy who was far less attractive than Apollo.

Immediately, jealousy seized him. And the worst part was that he knew he had no right.

Apollo downed the rest of his drink and made himself another before forcing himself to rip off the band-aid and make his way over to Percy. To be fair, he did _try_ to be casual. But his hand had a mind of its own and slid suggestively over the small of Percy's back as he came up on his left with a playful smile.

"Hey," he said.

Percy's reaction was immediate. Apollo didn't think he'd ever seen a wall go up so fast, but Percy's joyful grin was replaced with a look so acidic Apollo felt his fingers recoiling from the heat of it. "Hey," Percy said.

"Hey," said the guy around Percy's shoulder, his voice a thousand times more friendly but no less painful. He was blond and soft looking like Percy had been, his eyes just as playful and dangerous. A jagged scar slid over one of his eyes, but it somehow only made him hotter.

Apollo hated him.

"This is Luke," Percy introduced. He said it like a sales rep would show off the latest iPhone model: with a thick layer of superiority and subtle hints of aggression.

"Apollo," Apollo said, forcing himself to give a friendly smile and a wink.

Luke's expression brightened. Percy's tightened.

One of Percy's friends, a guy named Frank, asked Luke how school was going and, for a brief moment, the new boy-toy was distracted.

Apollo caught Percy's eye. He mouthed, 'I miss you.'

'Go fuck yourself,' Percy mouthed back.

Apollo found it incredibly attractive. It wasn't right to mess with someone's emotions and he knew Percy's hostility was honest, but he couldn't help but think of Percy's angry hands on him, the fierce bite of his teeth.

It would be so good.

He answered Percy with another wink and took a sip of his whiskey. The burn of it accompanied by the burn of Percy's eyes was making him stir in his jeans. As Luke talked to Frank about some class on military history, Apollo let his fingers gingerly trace the skin of Percy's other hand.

Percy pinched him.

'Quickie?' Apollo mouthed.

Percy's face was livid. But instead of turning to punch Apollo in the face, he turned briefly to Luke and said, "I'll be right back," before slipping out from beneath his arm and tugging furiously on Apollo's hand. For a hopeful and euphoric moment, Apollo thought they really were about to disappear into the nearest bathroom but, instead, Percy shoved him into the kitchen.

"Are you _serious?_ " Percy hissed and, oh, it wasn't so hot anymore. Percy had a wounded look in his eyes and Apollo didn't like it. It was always so much easier to break someone's heart when you couldn't see their face.

"I'm sorry," Apollo said and was surprised by the fact that he actually was. He remembered the way Percy would wake up in the morning, the groggy dullness behind his eyes before he looked up, saw Apollo, and lit up the entire galaxy with his smile. He thought of Percy waking up to find no one there and the galaxy went sideways. "I just thought we--"  
  
"Thought we _what_?" Percy snarled. He actually looked a little scary. "I'm not your fuck toy. God, I don't think I've ever met someone like you."

"I know you mean that as an insult," Apollo said, "but thank--"  
  
"You don't get to come here and pretend like nothing ever happened. Like you weren't the most selfish asshole on this planet. Like no one else has feelings. Like you weren't a coward and a liar and a dick."

Apollo was startled. "When was I a liar?"

Percy scoffed. "Don't talk to me anymore. And if I see you making eyes at Luke, I'll--"

Apollo grabbed the hem of his shirt before Percy could fully turn away. "When did I lie?" he asked again.

Percy met his eyes -- hurt, ashamed, and humiliated. Apollo felt his heart clench. He only ever wanted Percy to feel humiliated in the bedroom, only when he consented to be. He wanted Percy's smile back. God, he wanted to take back all nine months. Had it really been  _nine_ months?

"I never lied to you," Apollo whispered. He wouldn't make Percy say the words out loud. "When I said I loved you, I was telling the truth. When I said you were beautiful, I was telling the truth. When I said I could have stayed like that forever with you, I was telling the truth."

It was the wrong thing to say because now there were tears in Percy's eyes and each time one fell Apollo felt brick after brick of his walls falling, falling. "Hey," he said and stepped forward. His thumbs found Percy's cheeks, tried to wipe the tears away.

Percy let him, but only for a moment. And then he slapped his hands away. "You don't get to. You don't fucking get to--"

"Okay," Apollo said and brought his hands back down to his sides.

"Why did you leave?" Percy asked.

Apollo shifted against the fridge. He couldn't meet Percy's eyes. He shrugged.

Percy sighed.

They both stared down at the floor.

"So, um," Apollo asked, "is it serious?"

"What is?"

"You and Luke."

Percy sighed again. "Luke's just a friend." Apollo's heart lifted. "But that doesn't mean you can just swoop in and assume I'll get with you."

"It doesn't?"

Percy gave him a withering look. "You left, ignored my texts and calls, and gave no explanation. Assuming I give you a second chance, which I won't, who's to say you won't leave again?"  
  
"That's fair," Apollo said. He reached and gently tugged at the hem of Percy's shirt. "But," he said, "you don't have to forgive me to let me blow you."

"Oh my god," Percy said, but Apollo heard the amusement beneath his exasperation.

"I know I fucked up," Apollo said honestly. "And I don't expect you to want to date again. But maybe we could…" He let his fingers slide up under Percy's shirt so his fingers gently curved over the skin above his waistline. "Do you remember that time at the pier?"

Percy was watching Apollo's hand, his breathing getting a little heavier.

Apollo licked his lips. He took a step closer so they were only inches apart. His fingers dipped beneath the button of Percy's jeans. "And that time at the diner?"

Percy closed his eyes. He swallowed.

Apollo leaned forward. His lips grazed Percy's ear, his breath hot. "And that time in Jason's room?" His hand slipped all the way into Percy's jeans, the button taut against his wrist as he wrapped his fingers around Percy's cock.

Percy's bit his lip and finally moved his hands, grabbing Apollo's forearm but not pulling him away. He made a tiny sound as Apollo carefully tugged on his balls, pulled his hand back up and grabbed his cock again, stroking with slow pulls.

Apollo tugged his earlobe with his teeth. "Has it been that long? I thought I recall you being quiet when I fucked you in public."

"Shut up," Percy hissed and groaned as he pushed his hips against Apollo's hand. "You're such a--  
  
Apollo twisted his wrist, grinning when it made Percy's breath hitch. And then he swore and pushed Percy sideways against the fridge so Percy's back was to the kitchen doorway. He hissed a 'shh' at Percy and then Jason appeared with an empty glass.

"Hey guys," Jason chirped.

"Hey," Apollo said.

"Hey," Percy said in a garbled voice.

Apollo shot him a look and ran his thumb just so beneath the head of Percy's cock. And _there_ it was -- Percy made that same, lovely face he always made when Apollo got him off in front of someone else. Bitten lip, eyebrows together, eyes desperate.

"Enjoying the party?" Jason asked. He'd poured vodka into his glass.

"You could say that," Apollo said. He wiggled his little finger along the slit and down, down. Percy was trying not to squirm. "Thanks for inviting us."

"No prob," Jason said. He was having some trouble opening the soda bottle. "How do you think you did on your finals, Percy?"

There was a long pause and then Percy asked, "Huh?"

If it were anyone else, the delay would have been suspicious but because they all had ADHD cognitive buffering was a regular thing. "I asked how you did on your finals," Jason said, glancing over at them again with a friendly smile.

"Oh," Percy said and it sounded almost too much like a moan. Apollo pinched one of his balls, but he saw the shudder in Percy's flinch. "Um, I think I did fine. Uh, the uh, the British Lit one was uh, was a little hard."

"That the one with Dr. Hedge?"  
  
Percy swallowed. "Yeah."

"He's a surprisingly easy grader. I'm sure you did fine."

"Cool."  
  
"Alright," Jason said, pouring the soda. He recapped the bottle and raised his glass to them. "Back into the fray."

"The joys of entertaining," Apollo said.

Jason laughed.

Percy also laughed, but it was a strangled sound.

The second Jason left, Percy whined, " _Please_."  
  
Apollo grinned and unbuttoned Percy's jeans before tightening his fist and pumping fast. Percy's pre-cum was sticky, but there was just enough of it that the friction wasn't so terrible. Percy's fingers were like daggers in Apollo's arm.

"Just a little more," Apollo said in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck off," Percy hissed, but Apollo knew he liked it when he used his teasing voice.

He tugged at Percy's earlobe with his teeth. "That's that good spot right there, huh? Right here? Right _here?_ "

Percy's thighs were shaking. His mouth opened.

And then he barrelled over the edge, gasping as quietly as possible as Apollo caught all he could of Percy's cum in his hand. Apollo left him against the fridge to wash his fingers off in the sink, then flicked the remaining water on them over at Percy.

Percy flinched at the water. He was trying to button his jeans again but kept missing the hole.

"So," Apollo said, "I'm gonna be around town for a while. If you wanted to do something."

"Do something," Percy repeated.

"Yeah," Apollo said and shrugged. He grinned.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it." Then, carefully, he added, "I missed you."

Apollo's grin was replaced by a soft, genuine smile. "I missed you too. I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you."

"Okay."  
  
"You're still an asshole."

"Okay."

Percy nodded and fixed his shirt. Apollo happily watched.

Maybe, he thought, this wasn't too bad a mistake after all.


End file.
